


summer heat

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, The thirst is real, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: It's summer. Felix has his short-shorts on and it's time to fuckin party.
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or/Tomoru Kurokawa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	summer heat

Tomoru was going to die. 

No really, he was going to die, he wasn’t being dramatic in the slightest. 

It was their weekly band practice, which was fine, Tomoru always looked forward to it, music was always an easy way from to let out all the stress that built up from work, strumming on his guitar and making music with his friends was therapeutic for him. What wasn’t stress relieving was watching Felix strut around in the smallest shorts he’d ever seen. 

It was summer in Japan and Felix obviously used to the cooler European sun was struggling through the oppressive heat. Tomoru knew this, smiling at all the texts Felix had sent him throughout the week, complaining about the weather. Felix had taken to camping out in front of their aircon when he’d come home from work, fanning himself with some gaudy paper fan he’d picked up from one of those Harujuku fashion stores he was obsessed with for extra emphasis. Tomoru should’ve expected Felix to change his wardrobe to suit the weather, it was the logical thing to do. This shouldn’t be such a shock to his system. 

Tomoru felt all the blood in his body rush to his face, cheeks on fire when Felix waltzed into the studio, fashionably late as always, wearing shorts that were so tight they looked like they were painted on. They were pastel pink with a faded floral print and they bit into the skin of Felix’s hips perfectly. The well-worn fabric strained over the stretch of Felix’s muscular thighs and full ass, looking like any sudden movement would snap the thread holding them together. They were obscenely short, barely coming half way down Felix’s thighs, and the thought of all the looks Felix had unknowingly gotten on the subway over here had Tomoru clenching his fist. 

The off-white t-shirt Felix was wearing was thread-bear and equally as tight, barely coming down to his belly button, the sliver of pale skin leaving Tomoru dry-mouthed, choking on his own tongue. Felix hair was tied up for once, held back with a red ribbon high into a messy ponytail, bangs clipped back with bobby pins. Tomoru knew Felix was pretty, had spent so much time agonizing over how ridiculously beautiful the Frenchmen was, constantly catching himself just staring at the other in awe and to have his face on full display, with nothing obscuring his delicate features had a sweat breaking out across the back of Tomoru’s neck that had nothing to do with the summer heat. 

“Am I late?” Felix giggled out as always, sliding onto the stool that sat right next to Tomoru. The Japanese man kept his gaze trained on a scuffmark on the floor, knowing his heart would just give up if he looked directly at Felix this close up. “Sorry for the delay.” 

“Sure, sure.” Koharu replied, waving his hand through the air, dismissing the empty apology. The group quickly launched into discussing what they wanted to work on for this practice session. Tomoru who was usually more talkative during these talks was silent for once, barely paying attention to what was being said, focusing on Felix from the corner of his way, discovering that blonde apparently blushed all over, from head to toe, watching the vocalist take a large swig from his water bottle, adam’s apple bobbing on each gulp, looking at the way an errant drop of water leaked from the corner of his mouth making its way down his neck, wetting the collar of his white t-shirt, turning the spot translucent an- Tomoru had to drag his eyes away, running a shaking hand through his hair, cursing himself for getting so distracted. 

“Is there something on my face?” Felix whispered suddenly in his ear, which had Tomoru jump in his seat, barely holding back a scream. 

“W-What?” Tomoru stammered out, confused, wondering how much he had missed out on when he was ogling the blonde. 

“You’ve been staring at me.” Felix replied, still whispering, warm breath ghosting along the shell of Tomoru’s ear. “It’s super obvious.” 

“O-Oh.” Tomoru said dumbly, embarrassed at being caught out. “It’s just, you look so different today, I was surprised.” 

“In a good way I hope.” Felix teased, winking at Tomoru, flicking his long locks over his shoulder. 

Tomoru gasped, choking on his own breath, still not used to Felix own style of teasing, almost as if he was teasing with the Japanese man, which was ridiculous. Tomoru’s gasping breaths soon turned to a fit of coughing which caught the attention of their three other band-mates. 

“If you’re done.” Koharu interrupted, clearly unimpressed with the pair. “You guys can finish making faces at each other once we’re done here.” 

Felix just giggled at that, turning back to the group while Tomoru was left choking for breath yet again. Making faces at each other? No way. Tomoru had to clear this up, if only he could catch his breath, chest heaving with the effort of breathing, he couldn’t let the others get the wrong idea of Felix. Why was breathing so hard? He could hear someone call out his name, unsure who, vision fading quickly. The last thing he remembered seeing was Felix bright blue eyes pinched with concern. 

When he woke up in hospital later that day Jun had informed him, he’d had heat stroke. The pair sat in a peaceful silence till Koharu and Felix burst through the door, fussing over Tomoru anxiously, checking to make sure the guitarist was okay, both of them apologizing repeatedly, as if they were the cause. 

Well. 

Tomoru was sure Felix outrageous outfit, that he still had on in a hospital of all places, didn’t help. 

**Author's Note:**

> each and every comment is deeply appreciated and motivates me to write more for this fandom <3 <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
